


Sleeping

by Villinye (AslansCompass)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Episode: s01e14 The Christmas Invasion, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-17 00:16:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1366924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AslansCompass/pseuds/Villinye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lullaby for The Christmas Invasin</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping

_You've been running_

_far too long_

_saving the world_

_saving me_

_so sleep, Doctor, sleep_

_Doctor, heal thyself_

_I'll be watching_

_when you wake_

_so sleep_

Before all this

I knew you

-I thought-

but now…

Is this really you?

oh wake up

please, please,

just wake up

_You've been running_

_far too long_

_saving the world_

_saving me_

_so sleep, Doctor, sleep_

_Doctor, heal thyself_

_I'll be watching_

_when you wake_

_so sleep_

Went out with Mickey

Acted as if it's a normal day

-but robotic Santas

play deadly tunes

and now a spinning,

deadly Christmas tree

I won't leave you

but now we're trapped

_You've been running_

_far too long_

_saving the world_

_saving me_

_so sleep, Doctor, sleep_

_Doctor, heal thyself_

_I'll be watching_

_when you wake_

_so sleep_

Bolting upright

for a moment

your old self

frightening monsters

without a word

As they walk away

you sink down

wincing in pain

"They're coming!"

_You've been running_

_far too long_

_saving the world_

_saving me_

_so sleep, Doctor, sleep_

_Doctor, heal thyself_

_I'll be watching_

_when you wake_

_so sleep_

It's all up

to me now

but what can I do?

Not the Bad Wolf

Harriet Jones

is pleading for you

oh Doctor, please

wake up

_You've been running_

_far too long_

_saving the world_

_saving me_

_so sleep, Doctor, sleep_

_Doctor, heal thyself_

_I'll be watching_

_when you wake_

_so sleep_

There's nowhere to hide

they took the TARDIS

spaceship looming overhead

people under blood control

And I must speak for the planet

but I don't have

the right words

They babble in their strange tongue–

English!

I hear English

And if I hear English,

then that means…

_You've been sleeping_

_far too long_

_save the world_

_save me_

_so wake, Doctor, wake_

_Doctor, heal thyself_

_the world is waiting_

_for its champion_

_awake_

Babbling like a crazy man

Unsure who you are

But you are the Doctor, so

"Defender of the Earth"

will do quite nicely

Fighting in your jim-jams

and a borrowed bathrobe

be careful

_You've been sleeping_

_far too long_

_save the world_

_save me_

_so wake, Doctor, wake_

_Doctor, heal thyself_

_the world is waiting_

_for its champion_

_awake_

Defeated the alien

saved the world

with a satsuma

Snow from ash,

drifting down

"Same old life"

He hasn't changed

He's still the same

Fantastic

 


End file.
